A semiconductor package structure contains active and passive devices. Active devices including bipolar and field effect transistors, which control the flow of electrical current. Passive devices including resistors, capacitors and inductors, which create a relationship between voltage and current necessary to perform a variety of electrical functions. The passive and active devices are electrically connected to form circuits, which enable the semiconductor device to perform high-speed calculations and other useful functions.
With the evolving of semiconductor technologies, semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller. In the meantime, more functions need to be integrated into the semiconductor devices. Accordingly, the semiconductor devices need to have increasingly greater numbers of I/O contact pads packed into smaller areas, and the density of the I/O contact pads rises quickly with time. As a result, the packaging of the semiconductor devices becomes more difficult, which adversely affects the yield of the packaging.